The Ultimate Showdown (DBZ, MARIO, CHOWDER, SPONGEBOB, LS & FROZEN)
by liam.benstead.1
Summary: The 2nd party of The Ultimate Showdown. This time, Dragon Ball Z is the leader of this party. If you didn't know what LS meant. It means Lucky Star (The rival to Touhou in the MLP party). Anywho, This party will be the rival party to the MLP party. MUST READ.
1. Characters

Characters

DRAGON BALL Z:

Vegeta

Goku

King Piccolo

Jackie Chun

SUPER MARIO:

Mario

Luigi

Yoshi

Wario

Waluigi

Peach

Daisy

Koopa Troopa

Toad

Goomba

Bowser

R.O.B

Dry Bones

Dry Bowser

Donkey Kong

Diddy Kong

CHOWDER:

Chowder

SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS:

Spongebob Squarepants

Patrick Star

Mr. Krabs

Sandy Cheeks

Squidward Tentacles

Plankton

LUCKY STAR:

Konata Izumi

Kagami Hiiragi

Tsukasa Hiiragi

Miyuki Takara

FROZEN:

Princess Anne

Queen Elsa

That's all the characters of this party. Tell me if i missed some. Please review.


	2. Chapter 1: Arise Upon Earth

Chapter 1: Arise Upon Earth

A planet not far from our solar system, Yet but suprisingly identical to Earth, Having the same name, But different from the real one is a planet infamous for having power levels and stuff like that. A spacecraft landed on the planet, Or Earth. Two people, Or saiyans walked out of the spacecraft.

"Man, That was sure to be an adventure of a roller coaster ride we've just experience there Vegeta".

"You said it Goku".

They both walked on Earth's surface ground and continued until they got to the labratory. A man with a beard was wating for them.

"Vegeta, Goku, What a pleasure to be seeing you again from the planet Vegeta". The man said.

"Thanks King Piccolo". Goku replied.

"Why don't you go meet Jackie Chun is his dojo right now. I'm sure he'll won't mind you two".

"Ok". Vegeta replied.

Vegeta and Goku both walked up to the dojo.

That's the end of this chapter. This was a short one because it was an opener. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	3. Chapter 2: Fez Up

Chapter 2: Fez Up

Vegeta and Goku was walking towards Jackie Chun's dojo. They opened the doors where Jackie Chun was waiting for them.

"Hi guys". Jackie said.

"Sup". Goku replied.

"So what are you doing here".

"Oh, We've just come to see what plans you are doing for this weeks kung fu tournament".

"Of course".

"Hey, Ummm Jackie. I know this is relly important, But who's in this tournament". Vegeta said.

Jackie Chun stopped cold. He noticed something on Vegeta's head.

"What the heck are you wearing". He asked.

"What, This. It's a fez, I picked it up on the way here. I like wearing them". Vegeta answered.

"Fezzes are so 1970s".

"Hey, Fezzes are cool. Don't misjudge them".

"Fine, Whatever. King Piccolo told me if i want to demonstrate this whole opener from the tournament".

"And he said yes".

"Correction". Jackie Chun replied.

"Well that was quick". Goku said.

Vegeta slapped Goku.

"Hey, What was that for man".

"These things take time you fool".

"Sorry".

"Hmph". Vegeta huffed.

"Littrally, I can't have no sense of fashion here". Goku said.

"Nope. Your too wild and hopeless to have a sense of fashion".

"Guys, Guys, Stop fighting. Go to your planet or something". Jackie said.

"Goku, You stay here". Vegeta said.

"Will do". Goku replied.

Vegeta walked back to his spacecraft and took off to the planet Vegeta. Goku, However stayed with Jackie Chun in his dojo.

That's the end of this chapter. Wow, Vegeta seems fed up. What will he do. Read on to find out. Please review.


	4. Chapter 3: Schoolgirl Problems

Chapter 3: Schoolgirl Problems

In the country of Saitama Prefecture lies the city of Kasukabe. In the city, There was a high school. Four schoolgirls who go by the names of Konata Izumi, Kagami Hiiragi, Tsukasa Hiiragi and Miyuki Takara all go to this wonderful high school. Only two of them were sisters. They got up of out their beds and brushed their teeth ready for the day. Thye got into their school uniforms and ate their breakfasts, Then they met up outside the school.

"Hi girls". Miyuki said.

"Yo, What's up". Konata replied.

"Hi girls". Tsukasa said.

"How's things going". Kagami asked.

"Oh, It's running really smooth, Just like the start of our high school days". Konata answered.

"Uh huh, And how's the other guys and girls in the other worlds". Tsukasa asked.

"Who, Them guys in the portal. Big deal, They're alright". Konata answered.

"As long as you say they are Konata". Tsukasa replied.

The school bell rang and everybody, Indluing the 4 girls stepped inside the high school building. Konata, Tsukasa, Kagami and Miyuki all walked over to their lockers and put their stuff in. They all went to their first class, Which is Maths. They took their seats.

"Miyuki". Konata said.

"Huh". Miyuki replied.

"Any plans for this years prom".

"Uhhh, Let's see. Tsukasa and Kagami will be over by the refreshments table and you and i will be keeping a look out for any potential hazards".

"Uh huh, I see".

"Konata". Kagami said.

"Yes". Konata replied.

"Just keep this between the two of us, Ok". Kagami said before whispering in Konata's ear what she heard yesterday. Konata gasped in shock. Everybody in the room stared at her.

"Hehe, Nevermind about what Kagami just said to me". Konata said, Embarressed.

Everyone went back to what they were doing. Konata whispered in Kagami's ear to reply to her what had happened. Kagami took the comment seriously.

"Here, Take this Konata". Tsukasa said, Giving her a piece of paper.

"What's on this". Konata asked.

"It's just an agreement between the two of us, Ok". Tsukasa answered.

Konata replied with a nod. She gave her the thumbs up to Tsukasa.

"Phew, I thought that was gonna spread across the room". Tsukasa thought.

After class, The girls went to their lockers to tell all what happened yesterday.

That's the end of this chapter. What do you think they were talking about. Tell us in the reviews. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	5. Chapter 4: Prep Talk

Chapter 4: Prep Talk

Back in the dojo, Goku and Jackie Chun are preparing for the kung fu tournament. They practised every second they got while Vegeta was on his planet. After a few hours of training, Goku turned his head to Jackie Chun.

"So Jackie, Your in the tournament, Right". Goku said.

"Right". Jackie Chun replied.

"And your hoping of winning it, Right".

"Right".

"Yeah. I got some work i need to be doing back at the planet Vegeta when the tournament gets underway".

"Don't worry, I'll ask someone to film the whole tournament from beginning to end". Jackie replied.

"Do you think that will work".

"Trust me".

Goku got back to training. Jackie got back to training. They've had another hour of this, Then Goku waved goodbye to Jackie and went over to king Piccolo.

"Greetings Goku". King Piccolo said.

"Hi". Goku replied.

"So did you have fun training for the tournament".

"I did, But i'm not in it".

"Why".

"I got some really serious work i need to be doing back at the planet Vegeta".

"And where's the spacecraft".

"It's coming for me now".

The spacecraft landed on Earth and Goku stepped inside. Vegeta was waiting at the control room.

"Hi pal". Goku said.

"Sup". Vegeta replied.

The spacecraft doors closed and it flew off towards the planet Vegeta.

That's the end of this chapter. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	6. Chapter 5: Plumbers Recurring Destinies

Chapter 5: Plumbers Recurring Destinies

The Mushroom Kingdom was a quiet and, Yet rather fragile land. It was also the home to two of the most beloved video game characters, Mario and Luigi. They have spent the majority of their life defeating Bowser for constantly kidnapping Princess Peach and Princess Daisy, Well, Not perhaps Daisy, But Peach mostly. The two brothers got up and brushed their teeth, Got dressed, Had their breakfast and walked towards Toad Town. The whole Town was sparkling with neon lights, lanterns and fireworks waiting to light up the night sky. Toad was the responsible one for all the decorations. Mario and Luigi went to see him at the Post Office.

"Hi guys". Toad said.

"Hey". Mario replied.

"How was yesterday".

"Oh, We had to go to Bowser's castle again to get Peach and Daisy". Mario answered.

"Yeah, And we had to overcome R.O.B, Wario and Waluigi in their scheme". Luigi added.

"What kind of scheme". Toad asked.

"That scheme to destroy us". Mario answered.

"And what kind of contraption did they use". Toad asked.

"A giant, Metal, Thing. I don't know what it's called though". Mario answered.

Princess Peach came into the Post Office, Along with Princess Daisy.

"Hi Mario, Luigi, Toad. How are you all doing today". Peach said.

"Fine and dandy. How are you today Peach". Mario asked.

"Great. About now, Bowser would have kidnapped me by now". Peach answered.

"Lay it off Peach. I haven't been kidnapped for over 24 hours. I'm feeling the fresh air again". Daisy said.

"Uh huh, I see". Luigi said.

A sudden crash was heard. Soon, It was a wrecking ball carrying Bowser carrying a sledgehammer. He threw the sledgehammer away and took Peach and Daisy away from Mario, Luigi and Toad. He swung the ball back and jumped off to the path that leads to his castle.

"Mamma Mia. We better stop Bowser". Mario said.

"Mario". Toad said. "Good luck, I'll be in my house ringing up the construction service to fix the Post Office wall".

"Got it". Mario replied, Tagging Luigi along and running towards Bowser's castle.

The two brothers ran out of Toad Town and through all sorts of land that leads to Bowser's castle. Donkey Kong stopped in their path an hour and a half into Mario and Luigi's trekking.

"What are you two doing here". Donkey Kong asked.

"We're just going to save our princesses, Again". Mario answered.

"Yeah, And where's my bananas".

"We don't have time for bananas Donkey Kong. We need to get to Bowser's castle pronto". Luigi answered.

Mario and Luigi pushed passed Donkey Kong and continued running until they got to Bowser's castle. Dry Bones and Dry Bowser were gaurding the entrance. The two plumbers stopped in their tracks.

"Name". Dry Bones said.

"Mario and Luigi". Mario replied.

"Negatory". Dry Bowser said.

"What does tha mean". Luigi asked.

"It means negatory". Dry Bowser answered.

Mario and Luigi didn't have the patients to stand and talk to Dry Bones and Dry Bowser. They pushed them out of the way and continued running through the castle until they got to Bowser, Peach and Daisy.

"Give our princesses back". Mario said.

"No". Bowser replied.

"Alright then, You leave us no choice". Luigi said.

"Grrrrr, Wario, Waluigi, R.O.B. Get these plumbers out of my castle". Bowser orded.

Wario, Waluigi and R.O.B ran towards Mario and Luigi. They thought quick and dodged them. They ran towards Bowser.

"Quick Luigi, You distracted him, I'll pull the axe out". Mario said.

"Right". Luigi replied.

Luigi did some sort of crazy dance move and Bowser was trying to get him. Mario timed his jump right and he flew over Bowser onto the other side. Luigi stood of the bridge just in time for Mario to pull the axe, Causing the bridge to crumble. Bowser knew what was coming and he was too late that he fell into the boiling, Hot lava that stood underneath the concrete of the floor. Mario and Luigi pushed Wario, Waluigi and R.O.B towards the lava. they were too scared that they ran away. Mario and Luigi ran towards the princessess and opened the cages.

"What a brave hero". Peach said.

"You know me, Always looking to clatter Bowser". Mario replied.

Peach giggled and kissed Mario on the cheek, Causing him to fall on the ground. Luigi and Daisy stared at him.

"What are you doing man". Luuigi asked.

"I've...just been kissed, Again". Mario answered.

Back at Toad Town, Toad was happy to have the Post Office wall fixed again. Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy came into the Post Office.

"I see you brought back the princessess". Toad said.

"Yep, And i got kissed on the cheek again". Mario replied.

"No wonder". Toad replied.

Everybod in the Post Office giggled. They were happy that Mario and Luigi defeated Bowser, Once again.

That's the end of this chapter. It looks like Mario and Luigi have saved Peach and Daisy again, With a little, Yet rather subtle reference at the start of all that. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	7. Chapter 6: Icy Situation

Chapter 6: Icy Situation

Arendelle was a land, Known for it's greatest princess, Anne. But it was also known for an ice queen called Elsa. They were best friends. Nothing bad tore them apart from each other. Elsa didn't need to let go of her friendship wih Anne and Anne didn't need to perish her friendship with Elsa. But one day, Something tore them apart. It all started when Anne was going to buy some fruit and vegetables.

What a quiet and peaceful day". She thought.

She was about to get the last fruit when Vegeta suddenly popped his head out of the stand.

"Vegeta, What are you doing here". Anne asked.

"This is just a ittle reminder what i want you to say to Elsa". Vegeta answered.

"Hmmmm, I don't want to not trust you". Anne replied.

Anne listened to what Vegeta had to say, Whispering in her ear. Anne seemed satified with that idea.

"You know what Vegeta, That ain't such a bad idea after all". Anne said.

Vegeta gave her the thumbs up. Anne waved bye to Vegeta and walked to the ice castle. She knocked on the door and opened it. She continued walking until she got to the throne room, Where Else was.

"Elsa". Anne said.

"Hm, Oh, It's you Anne". Elsa replied.

"I wanna ask you something".

"Make this quick, I got a lot of war against me and i ain't stopping to give up".

"Do you mind if i borrow your ice wand".

Elsa stopped cold.

"Absolutly not". Elsa replied, Whose temper risen up so fast.

"Why not". Anne asked.

"Because it's my only hope of stopping any wars and i don't want it to get broken or damaged". Elsa answered.

"But Vegeta just wants to use it for something".

"I said NO!". Elsa yelled.

"And i thought you were my best friend".

Elsa stopped cold, Again.

"Well obviously not then".

"But Anne".

"No buts Elsa. We've had it". Anne yelled back.

Anne turned her head away from Elsa.

"But Anne. I just want to make the right choice".

"You've made the right choice Elsa. A choice of tearing apart our long lasting friendship".

"Me, Your accusing me of what Vegeta told you what to say to me, Bullroar Anne, Just bullroar". Elsa replied.

"Fine then. I'll just get out of here then". Anne said.

She walked out of the door, Her tears as cold as winter snow. She walked out of the ice castle towards Arendelle.

"Hm, I don't know what to say really. I didn't mean to let it go". Elsa said to herself.

That's the end of this chapter. Looks like Anne and Elsa tore their friendship apart. Will they get it back though. Read on to find out. Please review.


	8. Chapter 7: Captain Obvious Is Dumb

Chapter 7: Captain Obvious Is Dumb

In an underwater town called Bikini Bottom, There was a sponge named Spongebob Squarepants. There was also a restraunt called Krusty Krab which belongs to a greedy crab named Mr Krabs. One day, Spongebob walked over to the Krusty Krab on another typical days work. He put his hat on and started working. Mr Krabs opened the door.

"Hello Spongebob". Mr Krabs said.

"Hello Mr Krabs". Spongebob replied.

"Any plans on next weeks competition".

"Compition". Spongebob answered, Confused.

"Basically, Anyone who participates in our Krust Krab competition gets a free voucher of krabby patties". Mr Krabs said.

"Hmmmmmmmm, Krabby Patties". Spongebob replied, Hungry.

Chowder came into the room.

"Hey guys". Chowder said.

"Hi Chowder". Spongebob replied.

"Uhh, Yes. About that". Mr Krabs replied.

"Do you mind if i stick around here for a while".

"Don't mind if you do".

Squidward Tentacles and Patrick Star walked into the room.

"Hey guys". Squidward said.

"Hi Squidward". Spongebob replied.

"Spongebob, Did you hear about the competition". Patrick asked.

"Yeah. I wish i would be entering". Spongebob answered.

"Yeah, Well too bad. Your working, Now everyone, Out". Mr Krabs replied.

Patrick and Chowder went out of the room. Squidward got his hat on and started working.

"So Squidward". Spongebob said.

"What". Squidward replied.

"I like working here". Spongebob said.

"I can see that".

"Spongebob". Mr Krabs said.

"Yeah".

"Sandy wants a krabby patty, But hold the lettuce".

"And no sauce please". Sandy added.

"Ok". Spongebob said, Getting to work on Sandy's meal.

"Sandy Cheeks". Plankton said".

"What now". Sandy replied.

"Chowder's here".

"Well i can see that Plankton". Sandy replied. "Why do you want to bring it up".

"Well, chowder pukes all over his meal and he's a total idiot".

"You've never trusted him". Sandy said.

"Spongebob". Squidward said.

"What". Spongebob replied.

"Are you done with Sandy's meal".

"Yeah".

Spongebob flipped the krabby patty over to Squidward.

"I like Chowder. I think he's cute". Spongebob purposely said.

"Spongebob, Stop making idiotic dumb obvious comments that i can see, Thank you very much". Squiward replied, Whose temper is rising.

"But i like slapstick stupidity".

"Well then, Stop it now".

"Squidward". Mr Krabs said. "Why are you shouting".

"Spongebob keeps making stupid, Idiotic, Dumb, Obvious comments to me that everyone in the entire restraunt can see". Squidward answered.

"Squidward. He likes slapstick comedy".

"Well, Make him stop then".

"I'm making krabby patties". Spongebob said.

"MAKE HIM STOP!". Squidward yelled.

Everyone in the Krusty Krab stared at Squidward. Squidward was getting embarressed. He had to do something quick to make a clean getaway.

"Fine". Squidward said.

Everybody kept going their seperate ways after that. A few hours later, The Krusty Krab closed and everyone went back to their homes.

That's the end of this chapter. Maybe Spongebob will learn not to be Captain Obvious all the time, And maybe Squidward will stop learn not to yell in a restraunt. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	9. Chapter 8: Elsa's Vow

Chapter 8: Elsa's Vow

Back in the ice castle. Elsa was busy making an ice sculpture. She was almost finished when Vegegta called from an intercom appearance. Elsa got back in her throne.

"What is it Vegeta". Elsa said.

"Have you still got the ice wand, I need it for omething really important and urgent". Vegeta replied.

"No, And you will not got it, Considering me and Anne are not best friends anymore because of you".

"What, I only want your ice wand for a minute Elsa".

"I said no". Elsa yelled.

"Geez, What an idiot".

"What did you call me".

"An idiot". Vegeta answered.

"Don't ever call me an idiot".

"But". Vegeta was interupted by Elsa switching the screen off.

Elsa just didn't know what to say. She and Anne were just...great friends. How could se have let it go. She thought for a while, Then finally thought she had made a bad mistake. If Vegeta kindly borrowed her ice wand, Then none of this would have happened. Elsa would just go back to being best friends with Anne again.

"I'm such an idiot". Elsa thought.

Vegeta walked in, Still wanting to borrow her ice wand.

"Can i still borrow it". He asked.

Elsa thought deeply about what Vegeta had to offer.

"Only if you bring it back to me". Elsa answered.

Vegeta got her ice wand and waited for Elsa to make her say.

"I promise not to rule out any best friend in my entire life, And i would be grateful if i had a little more time having fun than sitting in my ice throne for a few hours". Elsa vowed.

Vegeta smiled. He went out of the ice castle. Elsa promised to keep her vow. She tried to act more cool with her appearance.

That's the end of this chapter. Can Elsa keep her vow. Read on to find out. Please review.


	10. Chapter 9: The Kung Fu Tournament

Chapter 9: The Kung Fu Tournament

Back on Earth, Thousands of people were walking to Budokai Fighting Stage for the Kung Fu tournament. Jackie Chun, One of the fighters will be sponsored by Vegeta, Goku and King Piccolo. As soon as everyone took their seats, King Piccolo grabbed the mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the Kung Fu tournament. As we know already, ten japanese star, Including Jackie Chun will take the stage. Last man standing will win a gorgeous 50 grand prize. So without further ado, Let's get this tournament underway, Shall we". He said.

The tournament was underway. Jackie Chun was up first. Vegeta, Goku and a few other people were cheering him on. He tried so hard on winning the tournament so badly. A few minutes later, He won the first round.

"And your winner is...Jackie Chun". King Picolo shouted through the mic.

Jackie Chun celebrated for a while before heading to the break room. He grabbed a bottle of water from his backpack and drank it. Vegeta and Goku came into the break room.

"That was so awesome man, Like you was stronger than the other 9 men". Goku said.

"You know me, Awlays looking for a winner". Jackie replied.

"Yeah. Too rightly so eswell". Vegeta replied.

A few minutes later, Jackie Chun prepared himself for the second round. King Picolo started the second round and Jackie took to the stage. Vegeta and Goku got back in their seats.

"Man, This is so rad". Vegeta said, Excited.

"I know right". Goku replied.

The second round went underway. Jackie, Again tried so hard to win the second round. He did eventually do this. King Picolo shouted through the mic again.

"And the winner is...Jackie Chun".

Everyone cheered as Jackie took himself to the break room again. This time, Vegeta and Goku didn't bother to go and congratulate him. A few minutes later, Jackie got ready for the final. He took the stage one last time as every single person, Including Vegeta and Goku cheered him on. The fianl went underway and Jackie did everything as he could to win the tournament. A few minutes later, He did eventually win the tournament.

"And the winner is Jackie Chun". King Picolo shouted.

Jackie was given a sweet 50 grand prize and a few minutes later, Everyone cleared out of Budokai Fighting Stage to go home. Vegeta and Goku, However went over to Jackie Chun.

"That was so sweet what you did". Goku said.

"Yeah i know. I was like owning that guy". Jackie replied.

"Yeah well, Congratulations man, You deserved it big time". Vegeta said.

"Thanks". Jackie replied.

"Jackie. I suppose you wanna go rest yourself. You've had a hard days work". King Picolo said.

Jackie nodded and he went back to his home. Vegeta, Goku and King Picolo went back to their homes.

That's the end of this chapter. Jackie Chun won the tournament. I wonder what he's going to spend his money on. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	11. Chapter 10: Tales Of Woe

Chapter 10: Tales Of Woe

Vegeta and Goku both went to the Krusty Krab. Mr Krabs was cleaning up the place. Squidward was ordering food and Spongebob was in the kitchen, At his usual grilling station. Vegeta and Goku went to Squidward and ordered their food.

"Can i have two cheeseburgers please Squidward". Vegeta asked.

"They're not called cheeseburgers here. They are called krabby patties". Squidward answered.

"Whatever. Can we have two please". Goku replied.

"Spongebob". Squidward shouted. "Vegeta and Goku wants to krabby patties please".

"I'm on it right away pal". Spongebob replied.

"Ugh, Sometimes i want to wish i had a gun so i can shoot either myself or him". Squidward said.

"Who, Spongebob".

"Yes. He was constantly doing obvious jokes the other day and it was really getting on my nerves".

"Do Squids really have nerves". Spongebob said, Purposely.

Squidward had enough of him. He plunged to the floor. He got back up a minute later.

"Oh, Sorry i had to do that". Squidward said.

"It's ok". Vegeta replied. "I know how your tales of woe feel about you. I've had it with Goku, Most of the time".

"Hey". Goku replied.

"I said most of the time, Not all the time because that would be to downgraded".

"Oh".

Spongebob handed two krabby patties over to Squidward.

"Here you go". Squidward said, Handing them two krabby patties.

"Thank you Squidward". Vegeta complimented.

"Your welcome". Squiddward complimented back.

Vegeta and Goku both went out of the Krusty Krab and into their world.

That's the end of this chapter. Chapter title drop from Vegeta right there. Will there be any more. Read more to find out. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	12. Chapter 11: Contriversial Talk

Chapter 11: Contriversial Talk

Vegeta and Goku went back to their world, With their krabby patty to eat. Goku started a convesation.

"So, Er, Hey, When are you giving Elsa her ice wand back". He asked.

"Oh man, I forgot. I had to do something really important to determine and munipulate Earth's dynamics in our world". Vegeta answered.

"And what did Elsa say".

"She vowed to herself After i grabbed her ice wand".

"Oh what did you do".

"I smiled at her and went out of her ice castle". Vegat answered.

Goku stopped cold.

"Woah woah woah. Vegeta, You must accept her promise. That's what me and King Piccolo did when he was a good guy". He said.

"Piccolo's a good guy. I thought he was always bad".

"Yeah, Well, He got hit by one of Miyuki's contraptions".

"Miyuki's got a contraption". Vegeta said, Confused.

"Yeah. She had it with her 3 months ago". Goku replied.

"And what about Konata".

"She's the mad house in Kasukabe High School".

Vegeta stopped cold this time.

"Konata's not a mad house. She's funny and politeful". He protested.

"Please. When has Konata did that. It's pointless".

"Don't make me pull out an inchubate on you Goku". Vegeta said, Whose temper is rising.

"Inchubate me". Goku replied. "I'm stronger than 5 bowling balls".

"Yeah, So, I know a spell that can weaken your power level".

"Try me".

Vegeta was about to attack Goku when King Piccolo came.

"What is going on here". He asked.

"Vegeta was about to attack me with an inchubate". Goku answered.

"Goku called Konata a mad house". Vegeta answered.

"Does it matter if either calling a fellow allie of ours a mad house or threatening to attack one with an inchubate. We're all equal to one another". King Piccolo replied.

"Yes, I guess that's right". Vegeta replied.

"I guess i was kind of going across my line of upsetting my best friend in over a thousand years". Goku replied.

"And".

"I wasn't even going to attack him, I swear". Goku added.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. King Piccolo put his hand out.

"Come, My comrades". He said.

"Geez, That's the first time he said that to us, In a nice way that is". Vegeta said.

Vegeta and Goku followed King Piccolo to his place.

That's the end of this chapter. We could have seen a battle going on here. Oh well, Looks like we have to wait longer. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	13. Chapter 12: Back Together Again

Chapter 12: Back Together Again

Elsa was still bothered by the fact that Anna had broke the friendship between the two of them. She still had to wait for her ice wand to come back from Vegeta. She sat in her throne and waited. Nothing happened for a few minutes. Then, Vegeta came back with her ice wand.

"There you go Elsa". Vegeta said, Putting her ice wand back on the table. "All safe and sound".

"Thank you Vegeta". Elsa replied. "Now what do you in favor of me. A party, Or maybe a...".

"Or maybe a super machine to clear all of my bad memories away".

"No".

"Why not".

"Because those things cost too much money". Elsa answered.

"Fine then. I'll have to ask someone else".

"You know good deeds are not always good deeds to other people, Right Vegeta". Elsa said.

"Right".

Vegeta ran out of the castle. A few minutes later, Anna came in to apologies.

"Elsa". She said.

Elsa stopped cold.

"Anna". Elsa replied.

"I would like to say sorry for what i have done".

"No, It wasn't you who started the whole thing".

"What". Anna replied, Confused.

"Vegeta did it".

"Why...". Anna said. "Oh it was that ice wand, Wasn't it".

"Yes, You wanted to tell me that Vegeta wanted my ice wand and then you and i got caught up in an arguement that forced us to break our friendship". Elsa replied.

"Yes, But i've come to repair it". Anna said.

"Really". Elsa replied.

Anna came up to her and gave her a big hug.

"You and i shouldn't have argued in the first place Elsa. Should i hope or should i go". She said.

Anna's arms were still around Elsa when she made up her mind.

"Always hope". Elsa replied, Returning the hug.

They let go of each other.

"Here, I got these off one of the grape stalls in Arendelle". Anna said, Giving Elsa a grape with their friendship on.

"This is not to be eaten, Ok". Anna added. "Throw it in the bin when it rots".

Elsa looked up at Anna. "I will". She replied.

That's the end of this chapter. It looks like Anna and Elsa got back together again. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	14. Chapter 13: Powered

Chapter 13: Powered

Goku went to his house and sat down, Looking at his inchubative display. He caught flashbacks in his head about when Vegeta powered inchubates at him or with him. He got up and tapped his display. His power level seemed to be higher than high. He was ready for anything to come at him. He walked out of his house and met up with Vegeta.

"Hey man. Where have you been". Vegeta asked.

"Oh, I was just loooking at all the flashbacks of when you thrown inchubates at or with me". Goku answered.

"Erm. Ok then".

"And where are you going to".

"I'm just about to go see Chowder and Sandy". Vegeta answered.

Goku slapped his hands together.

"Excellet". He replied.

"I guess this chapter was really short then". Goku muttered.

Vegeta and Goku both went over to the Krusty Krab in Bikini Bottom.

That's the end of this chapter. So what do you think, Fourth wall breaking by Goku at the end. Tell me what you thought about it. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	15. Chapter 14: Stupid Math Test

Chapter 14: Stupid Math Test

Back in Saitamu Prefecture, In Kasukabe. Konata and Miyuki are walking down the city centre, Shopping. Something caught Konata's eyes. It was a nice, Sparkling dress.

"Look at that dress Miyuki". Konata said.

"I know right. It's sparkly". Miyuki replied.

"Yeah, Too bad i don't have enough money for it".

"You will do someday, And you will be able to buy that dress".

Miyuki got a call from Kasukabe High School. It was urgent for both of them to come. Once Miyuki was finished on her phone, The 2 girls ran to the high school. A few minutes later, They walked out, Uneasy and upset about how Konata was going to take that math test again.

"I don't like this". Konata said.

"It will be alright Konata". Miyuki replied. "It's just a math test".

Konata turned her head to Miyuki.

"You don't understand Miyuki. I'm going to have to take the stupid math test again" Konata said. "It's not fair that i have to constantly suffer all the time".

"Relax Konata".

"No. Don't tell me to relax. I have everything planned out perfectly and i have to take the test again".

"Look, Why don't you get some rest for your math test". Miyuki suggested.

Konata sighed. "I guess i will". She replied.

Konata walked to her house. Miyuki walked to her house. She was worried about Konata. How will she cope with her math test.

That's the end of this chapter. Yes, How will Konata cope with her math test. Read on to find out. Please review.


	16. Chapter 15: The Letter

Chapter 15: The Letter

Vegeta, Goku, Jackie Chun and King Piccolo were in the dojo. Jackie was teaching Goku how to master the art of kung fu. Vegeta and King Piccolo were watching them. They began talking.

"So Piccolo, Are you really a good guy". Vegeta asked.

"Nope. I just tricked you in to thinkning i was good". King Piccolo answered.

"Then why are you treating me, Goku and Jackie like your not going to hurt us then".

"I'm having my break from antagonisimn". Piccolo answered.

"Oh ok. That makes so much sense now".

A sudden glow appeared in the centre of the dojo and went past all 4 guys.

"What the heck". Goku said.

The glow did a full 360 degree angle and then stopped in the centre. It became bigger and bigger. A letter was reaching out. The letter fel on the floor and the glowing stopped.

"Woah, Geez". Goku added.

Goku and Vegeta both went to pick the letter up. Goku read first.

"Hmmmm...yada yada yada, Hunger Games challenge. Yeah". Goku read, Foolishly.

"Give me that". Vegeta demanded, Snatching the letter.

He began reading.

"Dear Vegeta and friends, I would courtally invite you to the Hunger Games challenge. No deaths required, Just regenerated game overs. The last character that will survive, Last character in the arena will win a gorgoues $1,000 reward. You will be joined by Super Mario, Chowder, Spongebob Squarepants, Lucky Star and Frozen as well as the other 3 parties. I wish you good luck on getting prepared because it might be you. Good luck". Vegeta read.

He stopped reading and gave the letter to King Piccolo.

"Sweet, Another Hunger Games challenge". Goku said.

"Now we know for sure, It ain't going to be me this time. I've already done it in the 2010 Hunger Games challenge". Vegeta said.

"Yes, It might be one of us again Vegeta". King Piccolo replied.

"True. It might not, We'll see in 5 days".

"Who is the host anyway". Jackie Chun asked.

"I have no clue. It didn't say on the letter". Vegeta answered.

"Meh".

"Guys". King Piccolo said. "We gotta get ready because it might be one of us, It might not".

"Yeah. I bet Konata, Sandy and Chowder will be thinknig, What is this". Goku replied.

"They haven't done it before, So we gotta teach them how to survive in the challenge, If they ever get chosen to do it". Vegeta replied.

"True, And very wise words Vegeta". Piccolo replied.

"You can always count of me". Vegeta replied".

"Now come, My fellow comrades". Piccolo said. "We have to prepare".

All 4 guys walked out of the dojo and went to their houses to get their stuff they need for the challenge.

That's the end of this chapter. The Hunger Games challenge is officially on for this party. The MLP party will be wondering about the challenge, And so will the other 2 parties. Find out in the conclusion to this fanfic series to find out who gets chosen to do the challenge. In the meantime, What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	17. Chapter 16: Calm Over Frostbite

Chapter 16: Calm Over Frostbite

Back in the ice castle, Elsa is catching up on her cleaning. She was cleaning her lounge when a bug came up to her. She tried to get it away from her.

"Shoo, Bug". She said.

She thought about using her ice powers on the bug. Her ice power that can freeze and give frostbite to the bug. She went up to it and used her ice powers. The bug quickly got away and Elsa ran around her ice castle, Trying to freeze the bug. She was in the foyer, Trying to look for it. She spotted it onto of her front door. Just as she used her power, Anna opened the door.

"Whoa, Sorry Anna. I was just trying to freeze that bug on top of my front door". Elsa said.

Anna was still. Elsa realized what she had done. A few minutes later, The ice thawed and Anna was free.

"Anna. I'm so sorry. I was trying to freeze a bug". Elsa said.

"Ow, It's ok Elsa". Anna replied.

"Oh my god. Have you got frostbite".

"Sort of. I'm very calm having it though. I realized Arendelle's full of these things and people give little to know notice to them".

"Well, I'm sorry. We don't have to go through another breakup just for that". Elsa said.

"Nope. I'll get used to it. It might wear out in a few hours".

"Ok". Elsa replied. "Here. Sit in my castle for a few minutes".

"Ok". Anna replied.

Anna took the option to sit and talk in the ice castle for a few minutes. They both went in the lounge.

That's the end of this chapter. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	18. Chapter 17: Retaken

Chapter 17: Retaken

At Kasukabe High School, Konata, Miyuki, Tsukasa and Kagami were in the hallway, Discussing aboutkonata's math test that's she retaking.

"Konata". Miyuki said.

"Yeah". Konata replied.

"It's going to be fine. You'll answer all the questions and be done with it in no time".

"Yeah, In a million years".

"Yeah, But you can get a good grade and go off to college". Tsukasa said.

"Not likely".

"Konata. Just remember wha we told you. Be brave. Answer all the questions". Kagami said.

"But how am i going to...".

"It's time". Miyuki said. "Go and retake it".

Konata looked at the three girls and knew what she had to do, Even though she didn't feel like doing it. She went into the classroom and sat down at her table. Her maths test was sitting on her table. She picked up a pen and wrote her name on the paper. Back in the hallway...

"Do you think Konata's going to get a good grade". Kagami asked.

"Knowing her, She'll probably will". Miyuki answered.

Back in the classroom...

"Now, I onto the hard bit". Konata thought.

She did her best to complete the hard section of the paper. A sudden urge of hate and anger flew through her head. She facepalmed her head onto her table for a few minutes in frustration. She got back up and continued ansering all of the questions.

"C'mon Konata. You can do this". She said to herself.

She finally did it a few minutes later. She got up and walked out of the classroom. Miyuki, Tsukasa and Kagami all walked over to her.

"So how was it". Tsukasa asked.

"Did you do good". Kagami asked.

"Have you answered all of the questions". Miyuki asked.

"I did pretty good". Konata answered. "It's probably not a hard thing after all. Infact it was kind of intresting".

All 3 girls smiled. Konata smiled too. They walked out of the high school and went to their respective homes.

That's the end of this chapter. So Konata finally retook the maths test. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	19. Chapter 18: The Wise Krabs

Chapter 18: The Wise Krabs

Back in the Krusty Krab, Spongebob, Squidward, Sandy and Patrick are listening to Mr Krabs. They were intrestting in how he battled a great white shark.

"I once had a dream, A dream of battling a great white shark. I once had a dream that i did this, Alone". Mr Krabs said.

"Wow. That's amazing". Spongebob replied.

"And it was all in the hands of my pinchers". Mr Krabs added.

"What an intresting story". Squidward replied.

"Well you can't call it a story. I think you can might call it a tale that really happened".

"How are you and your pinchers being able to overcome a beast like a great white shark". Sandy asked.

"Oh, It was a long story, But i won't get into it right now". Mr Krabs answered.

"And did you get out alive". Patrick asked.

"Oh yes, I did". Mr Krabs answered.

"He's done it again. He's a true legend". Sandy said.

"Is he". Spongebob asked.

"Oh yes. Let's see, He battled a great white shark, He overcome pirates from above us, He even saved Bikini Bottom from perishable items". Sandy answered.

Squidward, Patrick and Spongebob were shocked, Jaw-dropped. They couldn't believe the crab that owns this restaurant was a hero and a legend.

"Now why don't i make you some breakfast". Mr Krabs said.

"That would be lovely". Squidward replied.

Mr Krabs went off to make some breakfast for the 4 friends.

That's the end of this chapter. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	20. Chapter 19: Amexicano

Chapter 19: Amexicano

Back on Earth, Goku, Jackie Chun and King Piccolo were going to see Vegeta. They saw the spacecraft a few minutes later, And a table with tacos and burgers on. They wondered why. Vegeta came out, Wearing a sonbrero.

"Oh hey guys. I'm going full Amexicano tonight". Vegeta said.

All 3 of them wondered what Amexicano meant.

"What's that". Goku asked.

"It's a combination of American and Mexican. Amexicano. It's like Indian and Italian, Which i call Idily". Vegeta answered.

"I don't get what you mean Vegeta. Your going crazy". Goku said.

"No, I'm not". Vegeta replied. "It's a festival on the very border of North America and Mexico".

"How is that a festival".

"It's a real thing alright. It's just like twerking". Vegeta replied.

Goku turned his head to Jackie Chun and King Piccolo.

"I don't get what he means". Goku said.

"Amexicano is a traditional festival that takes place on the very border of North America and Mexico. It's becoming real big every day". King Piccolo replied.

Goku stared at Piccolo, Jaw-dropped.

"Ok, How is that a real th...".

"Shhh Goku". Piccolo replied. "Just let Vegeta enjoy his festival, And have either a taco or a burger".

Goku looked at Vegeta and then at Piccolo. He made up his mind on whether joining him or going.

"Ugh. I can't believe this festival is real, But i'm gonna stay and join him". Goku said.

"That's the spirit Goku". Piccolo replied. "Now go join him".

Goku went to go join Vegeta bring the spirit of Amexicano to the world.

That's the end of this chapter. I can't believe Amexicano is a real thing. Wow. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	21. Chapter 20: The Road To Success

Chapter 20: The Road To Success

Vegeta, Goku, Jackie Chun and King Piccolo are preparing for the Hunger Games challenge to come. They told each other that they need to wait in the waiting room. Goku and Jackie both got worried it might be either them two.

"Relax you two. It's hopefully not going to be you". King Piccolo said.

"Yeah. Just remember what i've told you. Be brave". Vegeta said.

"I have never gotten worried in all of my life, Well except for that one time you completely were out to kill me". Goku replied.

"What". Vegeta replied.

"Jackie".

"Yes Piccolo".

"Be brave. I don't think it's you anyway". Piccolo said.

"That might be a lie. I know what they are trying to do to me".

"No. It's not going to be".

"Oh well, In that case then, I need to relax myself". Jackie replied.

"Good".

"King Piccolo". Goku said. "How many times do i have to tell Vegeta. He's crazier by the minute about this whole Hunger Games chalenge".

"It's just his instincts". Piccolo replied.

"Ooooohhhh".

"It's time. We must go". Piccolo said.

All 4 friends got up and walked over to the waiting room. Who knows, It might be one of them.

That's the end of this fanfic. Read the conclusion to this fanfic series to find out what happens next. Please review.


	22. More Stories

More Stories.

The Seven Elements Of Harmony

The Crush Of Mobius

Identicalism

The Journey Ahead

The Ultimate Showdown (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, Team Fortress 2, Sonic The Hedgehog, Looney Tunes, Touhou and Wreck-It Ralph)

The Ultimate Showdown (Hey Arnold, Lilo And Stitch, Megaman, One Piece, Animaniacs and The Smurfs)

The Ultimate Showdown (Ben 10, Madagascar, Tangled, Tiny Toon Adventure, Z Squad and Dust: An Elysian Tale)

The Ultimate Showdown: The Challenge Commences

Maximum Of 10


End file.
